MY Best Friends Wedding
by FansofCenaton
Summary: He is in love with his best friend? His Friend is getting married. Will things change when his friend finds out? Find OUt... #Centon... REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Damn Into Writing today... LOL. SO I'm gonna post a new story.. I kinda had this one written out for a little bit. So Hope u Enjoy... Yes It's slash...

I DO NOT OWN WWE... SO THAT MEANS ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN JOHN CENA OR RANDY ORTON... I JUST LOVE WRITING LOL.

AND I DO NOT HATE ELIZABETH *JOHN'S WIFE* THIS IS CALLED FANFICTION PEOPLE I CAN DO WHAT EVER THE HELL I WANT... So that means I'm making her a bitch in this story... lol...

Summary: John is getting married to Lizzie... *Current Wife*, Randy loves John but won't tell him because of that feature of getting married? Well What happens when John finds out? OOOOOOO... *centon*

Chapter 1

Randy Orton, 30 years old, alone, divorced, lying in his hotel bed staring into space. He was a wwe superstar one of the top ones. The fans either loved him or hated him, well right now they loved the hell out of him. He recently just won the wwe championship and he couldn't be more excited but he wasn't happy why? He was in love with his best friend of 12 years John cena, also a current wwe superstar. "Yo Orton, how is my best man doing", Cena asked. "Great, just wonderful", Randy said grabbing his things. "You okay", John asked. "Yeah I,", Randy was interuppted by none other than John's future bitch of a wife Elizabeth.

"Johnny baby", Elizabeth came in and kissed her future husband. "Baby stop you know i hate when you do that in front of my friends. Randy just rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys. "John we have to go remember signing in like 30 minutes. "Okay seesh I'm coming", John grabbed his hat and Elizabeth grabbed him one more time for a kiss. "Quit kissing him dammit we are gonna be late because of you", Randy screamed. Elizabeth glared at him. John shook his head at the two. He didn't understand why Randy didn't like her but he just looked at Randy and gave a huge glare like he always did when Lizzie was around.

"One More", Liz said. Randy shook his head and grabbed John and literally slammed the hotel room door on Elizabeth's face. "Really Randy really," John said getting in the rental car him and Randy half rented. "What I'm so fucking tired of that bitch, I swear to god John what do you see in her", Randy asked. John just shrugged his shoulders and looked outside the window. "Why can't you love me", Randy thought. I would give you all of those things I will be yours take care of you way better than that bitch ever would.

3 pm signing time. Randy and John sat down looking at all the people who came to see them. They were shocked at how many. Randy knew mostly was for John but he smiled because he saw some signs.. "John Look at the signs they made", Randy laughed. John looked at the fans and smiled as well. "Cenaton Future Team, Cenaton=fame, Addicted To cenaton. They laughed to themselves and started signing all the things and took some pictures too.

7 pm. Last person in line she was in a wheelchair the nurse rolled her over to the guys and she handed them all her stuff. "Whats your name pumpkin", Randy asked. "Reema", she replied. "Pretty name", John said signing all her stuff and passing it onto Randy. She hid her face. The nurse smiled. "She has breast cancer she is 23 years old. She is shy. The doctor said she only has a few weeks left. She has always wanted to meet you guys. You guys are like her favorite couple of something" The nurse finished. Randy smiled. "Couple", Randy thought. Randy got out of his chair and went over to hug her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Shhh don't tell John but I do love him", He said. She smiled.

John watched Randy. He was so good to the fans "I taught him so well", he thought laughing to himself He gave Reema a hug and he thanked her once again and watched her leave. "So dude what did you tell her", John asked. "It's between me and her", Randy laughed grabbing his keys. "Gotcha", John still wondering as they both left back to the hotel for some more drama with the bitch.

Yes my name is Reema... LOL I'm 23 years old will be 24 soon. I don't have breast cancer but i'm just using it in this story... I'm gonna bring myself back into the story later as you will see how everythning works out... I might end up hooking them up... Or I just might die and maybe they will end up together... But you have to read... LOL... I will update this story,,, I like this story i'm wiritng too.. LOL.. Hope you do too. 

Sincerly Yours,

Reema Aka Addicted To Cenaton.

Also Don't forget to follow me on Twitter fansofcenaton


	2. The TalkFindOutParentsArrive

**Here I am at 3:30 in the morning... I can't sleep so I might as well update my stories right.. Right? hahaha... **

**Anyways I finally reached 1000 followers on Twitter thanks to everyone.. If you havent be sure to follow fansofcenaton**

**Also Randy just followed me and tweeted me twice :)**

**I Do Not Own WWE S othat means I do not Own John Cena Or Randy Orton Damn If I did I Would have made them Tag Team Champions by now. :)**

**Alright Again I do not Hate Elizabeth Cena, John Cena's real wife. This is Fanfiction So no Bashing please..**

**Alright Now onto the story... **

As Randy and John got back to the hotel talking about the fans and how they were glad they were so many, Lizzie just happend to be there stomping her foot on the ground looking at the two men. "Hey baby", John said trying to kiss her but she put her hand in his face. "What did I do now", John asked. "You were late, I told you my parents are coming tommrow to get things ready and you are doing all this crap with the wwe", she said. "Babe you know I have to work how the hell am I suppose to be making my money for us", John said. "More like for her", Randy thought to himself. He went into the hotel restroom and went to change into his pajamas he was tired but he couldn't help but overhear his best friend and fiancee yelling at each other. "Dammit John I'm tired of it, I have to sit here and actually play with you and him, your a grown ass man now start acting like it", Liz said. "Well He is my best man Liz you know that and we basically do everything together whether you like it or not", John said yelling back. Randy was liking this at the moment. He smiled thinking about how he could help John from her but just left alone at the thought.

"Damn you John, I can't do this right now I'm going to Maryse for the night, I swear to god you two better be good tommorow when my parents come", Liz grabbed her stuff and left the room for the night. John sighed and grabbed his stuff and changed into this pajamas as well. Randy came out and saw John getting into bed. "You okay buddy", Randy asked. "Yeah I'm fine I'm just now i realize how you felt when Samantha was around", he smiled. Randy shivered at her name. He loved Sam but not as much as he loved John, they stayed in touch because of thier daughter Alanna though. "Hey remember I'm always here and sorry now you know how i feel when i call her a bitch", Randy smiled back. John rolled his eyes at him. This was not the time for joking around. Randy got into his hotel bed and laid down. He turned to look at John his back facing him. Randy didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't give up. He just shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes thinking about him holding John and telling him everytning is arlight.

"John, you awake", Randy whispered. No anwser. "duh he sleeps fast", Randy thought. "John listen I'm sorry man I know how much you dont' like me talking shit about Elizabeth but i can't stand it, you are not right for her, she is just a bitch, she treats you like crap, you deserve better, someone special who will take care of you, hold you, tell you they love you, you know, that nonsense a person wants, Randy paused. John was asleep He was talking to himself again, but he continued. "Only if you knew, I love you, you are the person for me, the man yes I said man I've been wanting for ever, You are the reason I left Samantha, I love her but it wasn't just happening anymore, I fell for you, you brought me back to what I am, tears started forming, You made me Randy Keith Orton, I am not a asshole today anymore because of you. You, you changed me.", He finished closing his eyes and falling asleep.

On the other bed John laid there eyes open and all he never was asleep he heard every single word his best friend told him. All along Randy his life long friend has been in love with him. he couldn't believe it. He turned around and looked at Randy sleeping peaceefully, he never would have thought Randy being, John shook his head. He sat up, and got out of the bed and went into the restroom. He turned on the water faucet and dabbed his face with cold water. Did he hear right? Randy Orton was in love with him. He still couldn't believe it. He had to talk to him. He had to. John stood in the doorway looking at Randy. Was his feelings changing as well? This was not happening he was getting married in two weeks, to his life long love his high school sweetheart. "Damn you Randy", he whispered getting into bed. He had to talk to him he just had to.

The next morning John was being woken up by Elizabeth he sat up quickly and looked to his side to see Randy sitting in his bed as well. "Get your ass up my parents are going to be here in 20 minutes", she said. John just sat there and stared at Randy. He wanted to talk to him still about last night and tell him he heard everything. "I'll get in the shower first", Randy said grabbing his clothes and going into the bathroom to shower. Randy's phone started ringing. John anwered. "Hello", cena said. "Hey John, It's Vince wait why you anwsering Randy's Phone? he asked. John laughed. "Ohhh Okay anyways you know that fan that you guys met well turns out she was a huge cenaton fan her wish came true she got to see you guys together she passed early this morning", Vince said. "Really awwww well I'll tell Randy", John said thanks and hung up the phone. Randy soon came out and looked at John. "Who was that", he asked. John told him and Randy was shocked but smiled. She did get her dream wish. "So what did you two talk about anyways", John asked. "Again between us", he laughed. "John go get ready dammit", Liz yelled.

As soon as John went into the shower Elizabeth grabbed Randy by the collar of his shirt. "You listen you little prickI don't like you and you don't like me, but i swear to god on John's Grandparent's grave if you mess this shit up for me I will Kill you and that is a promise", she glared into his peircing blue grayish eyes. Randy pushed her back. "First of all bitch I'm not going to ruin anything and two the only one ruining his life is you", Randy said grabbing his wallet and phone. "Where are you going", she asked. "Grab something to eat for John and I", he walked out. "That bitch I swear to god", Randy clenched his fists. He walked into the elevator and took a deep breath. he had a weird feeling something was about to go down but he was not thinking straight. He just went to the cafeteria and grabbed some food and went back upstairs to find John and Liz talking. John looked up and saw him.

"Thanks man", he grabbed the sandwich and juice. "You okay", John asked. Randy nodded his head and sat down on the bed and looked at John he was staring at him. "Quit staring dude that is not nice", Randy said nervous. "Oh sorry I was just never mind", John went back and sat next to Liz and continued to plan his life. Soon there was a knock on the door. "Randy will you", John asked "Marry you yes", Randy thought getting up to anwser the door. "Great", Randy rolled his eyes. "Hello Welcome sorry for the mess come on in", He welcomed Liz parents to the room. "I'm leaving", Randy yelled. "Hell no you arent', You are part of this wedding so your staying", Liz slammed the door and grabbed randy's arm and pushed him onto the chair. He was about to open his mouth but John nudged him from below. "Damn you Liz", he mouthed.


	3. The Drama Begins

Well Readers How are you? LOL... So I heard fanfiction is back and uup and running about time... LOL.. Anyways Time to update some stories shall we... Of course... First With this one.. Best Friends Wedding

I do not own anyone.. Only In my dreams I do... *CENTON*

Alright now for Chapter 3...

Be Sure to follow me on Twitter fansofcenaton

Also I want to Wish a Huge Happy Birthday to Randy Orton I hope he had a good day i already did on his twitter dmed him all his gifts from fans.. But Yeah.. Next will be John Cena... which is on April 23 I might be writing a story for them anyways..

Now onto the story..

"Okay so this is how everything is going to go", Elizabeth said pulling out her paperwork for the wedding. Her parents and John looked while Randy crossed his eyes. "The immediate famililes will sit here, all the bridesmaids will sit here The groomsmen will sit here", Elizabeth said. "Okay now when do the speeches come", her mother asked. "Ohh that will be before our first dance", she looked at Randy. "Did you write your speech yet", she asked. "Yep basically it goes like that I hope john has the best life ever with the bitch of his dreams", Randy smirked. Elizabeth smacked him and he again just smirked at her.

"Okay enough you two I'm tired of this", John said getting up. "Baby we have to finish where are you going", Liz asked going to John and trying to hold him but he pushed her away. "Leave me alone I want to be alone", he left the room. Randy was confused did he just miss something. "This is all your fault", she went to Randy and held up her hand but her mom grabbed her and pushed her away. "Honey come on sweetie you need to calm down let's go", Liz and her mom left the room leaving Randy and her father alone. "Randall", he said. He looked at Liz's father and smiled. "Yes Sir", he said politely. "I know your feelings for Johnathan you care for him deeply more than friends right", Randy looked at him shocked. "How did you know", he asked shaking his head. "I know everything son and the feelings have gotten deeper over the years you love him", he said again. Randy couldn't believe it his secret was out. "Sir, I don't know what to do it's just he loves your daugther and i'm here wondering if they get married he'll forget about our friendship or hell even me", Randy put his head in his hands.

"Mom It's not fair, he always wants John it's always him and John never me and John I'm fucking tired of it,", Liz started explaining. "Sweetie you know John and Randy have been friends for a very long time you just have to give it time. "But Mom John and I are meant to be I just don't get why Randy doesn't like me I want to kill him, strangle him, shoot him", Liz smiled evilly. "Sweetie what are you thinking", her mom asked. "I have a great idea how to get rid of Randy", she again smiled evilly. "I don't like this idea of yours", her mom shook her head. "I am going to kill Randy Orton mom that will make us together I will kill him and John and I will live forever", She laughed and her and her mom went upstairs. They opened the hotel door to see Liz's dad comforting Randy.

"Dad why are you comforting him,", she asked. "Nothing don't worry about it, Did you call John", he asked. Randy's face lit up at his name but no sign of him. "John," he called. "Has he gone nuts", Liz thought. "Mom, Dad, Can I have some alone time with Randall", she asked. Her mom was nervous but said okay as her and her husband left. Liz went to the bag of hers and grabbed her gun she had for saftey. "Randy are you okay", she asked nicely hidng the gun behind her back. He nodded his head getting up. "I'm fine and why all of a sudden you care", he asked suspicously checking to see what was behind her back. "your my fiancee's best friend doll I need to be nice to you", Liz said. "Right, so what's behind your pretty little hand of yours", he asked trying to look but she turned the other direction. "Nothing, I wanted to show you gift i bought for John on our honeymoon want you to see it first before I show him", she said. "Really, I guess I mean Hey I am the best man right bitch", he laughed. "Yeah you are", she pulled the clip. Randy recognized the noise I mean he owned 200 of them. "Liz,", he stopped as she pulled the gun out.

"Liz,", he pulled his hands up in fear. Never ever did he use a gun not even his own at his own place they were for collection and collection only. "What Randy scared of a little gun", "Bang", she laughed as he jumped back to the couch. "Evil Bitch", he glared at her. "Elizabeth I'm sorry okay just don't do nothing stupid", he said. "Your sorry, that doesn't work for me", She pulled the clip back again. Randy was scared for his life he didn't want to move, he stood there frozen. "She wouldn't", He thought. "Bang, Bang,", Randy fell back on the couch looking at her then at himself at his chest. He was bleeding he actually shot him. She laughed evilly. "Elizabeth" Her mom yelled as her dad went to check on Randy. Randy looked at her dad then at Liz he was falling apart. He was bleeding heavily, he was going to die and he didn't even tell John he loved him.

John walked back to the hotel to see the police and ambulance everywhere. This was suppose to be a safe hotel. "What the hell", he asked running in. "Sir you can't go in there", the officer said. "To hell I can't, he pushed past the officer and ran into his room to see Elizabeth in handcuffs and he turned to his right to see the paramedics working on Randy. "What the hell happend", he ran to Randy, he was covered in blood. "Randy, Holy shit, Randy,", he tried to push past the medics but they wouldn't let him. "Son you have to let them work", Liz's dad comforted him. "What the fuck happend", He looked at Liz who was smiling. "You, What did you do", he asked. "He had to be out, I wanted us to be happy forever without him, I wanted to get rid of him", she laughed. "Has this bitch gone crazy", he thought. "You fucking shot him," John yelled looking over at Randy. "I had to John for us", she yelled as she left the room in handcuffs. "Randy, Randy", John kept saying his name over and over again. This was all a dream it had to be. "Son go I'll call Randy's parents", Liz's father said. John just nodded and followed the paramedics to the hospital. "Randy I'm so sorry this is all my fault", John whispered.

Alright Chapter 3 is done... Changed it up a little bit... I made this Bitch crazy lol...

But Hope to get at least 4 reviews to update soon.. I'm free!


	4. It's Over

**And Now I come back to you as one.. Hell yes I said it. And WOAH FREAKING BABY SIN CARA IS ON MY TV… Stares… LOL.. Anyways I have a new laptop did I tell you so you know what that means my wonderful authors. Yep Update either every day or Every Otherday… Which Do you Want? LOL… SO First I will start with the one and only My Best Friends Wedding. Possessed will be on Hiatus… Maybe. It Depends. Which Do you want first?**

**Authors Note: Again WTF? I think I might do a one-shot after this update. I don't work till 4 tommrow so I will again update. **

**Now Onto the Story.. What Chapter is this Again? LOL**

John's Point of View

I'm sitting here in the hospital wondering what happened. I went away for like two minutes well felt like it but it was more than a hour. Randy was inside this hospital now fighting because my fiancée shot him. What the hell was she thinking? John shook his head at the thought. "Hello", I answered. John took the phone off his ear. Randy's Mom was yelling at him and John knew it was coming. "Ma listen I yes maam he is going to be fine ma I know ma I'm sorry" I started tearing up. "Listen son, Elaine is just upset she doesn't blame you we are getting a ticket as soon as possible okay", I heard bob say. I just gave him a yeah and said my goodbyes.

"John, Is Randy okay", Liz's mom asked coming in. I just shook my head not knowing how to answer. Randy is my best friend we have been through everything together I went through his divorce his birth of his child. I remember him calling me in that night Alanna was born.

Flashback

"Randall Fucking Keith Orton It's 3 am and you know I'm asleep at this hour Why in the hell are you calling me this late", John asked. "John It's Samantha she is going into labor don't you want to hear when my baby hell your god daughter is born.", Randy said over the phone. John sat up quickly as he heard Sam yelling. "Dammit Randy I need you here screw him", She yelled. "But Honey he's the godfather", Randy yelled back. "Randy go be with your wife", John said. "I'm with my wife dude but I need you too", he said. John shook his and looked at the phone. "Push Sam Push", John yelled. "SHUT THE HELL UP", Samantha screamed at the phone almost grabbing it. John snickered then looked to his left and saw Liz sleeping. One day he wanted to have a child with this woman. A cry broke his thought.

"John, She's here She's here", Randy screamed almost crying. John couldn't help himself he as well just let a tear just rolled down his face. "Congrats man I'm so proud of you", John said. "Congrats to you too my friend I can't wait for you too meet her", Randy said. "Samantha congrats", John yelled as he knew the speaker was on. "You too and I'm sorry for yelling at you", she cried. "Honey what are you going to name her", Randy asked. "Hmmm hey Randy what about Alanna", John said. "Alanna where", Randy thought about it and Samantha smiled. "Alanna is a beautiful name", Samantha cooed her daughter who was smiling. "Well then John my man we are taking Alanna Marie Orton", he said. John again congratulated him and hung up the phone and laid back down. He smiled at the thought of him and Liz having a baby.

End of Flashback

Liz and him having a baby would have been great. Now He didn't know if he loved her anymore. He hurt his best friend over what? Wait. Randy was in love with him. Why was he talking about Randy and not talking about Elizabeth Why was he in the hospital? He needed to see Elizabeth he needed to find out Why? He got up and slowly left the hospital not knowing what was ahead of him in the jail cell.

"John", Elizabeth held the phone in her ears touching the glass with her hands. He just stared at her. He didn't know what to do. "Elizabeth, why,"? he asked. Liz shook her head. "He had to die dammit he was taking you away from me He loves u I was afraid you would love him too I couldn't have that happen", Elizabeth said . John shook his head at the thought. "Lizzie I love you, I always have loved you, Randy and I are just brothers best friends I know he loves me and I love. Wait. I Love him.", John got up and looked at Liz who was screaming his name. He had to be with Randy just his Randy. "Ahhhhhhhhh", Randy woke up screaming in the hospital. He just had a weird dream.

He knows he was shot and fighting with Elizabeth but not seeing John. Where was John? "John, John Cena,", he asked the nurse. He wasn't found. Nowhere to be seen. "Son He left to go see Elizabeth,", her father said. Randy cursed to himself. He didn't even want to be near him, he went to bail Elizabeth out. "Did he do it", Randy whispered.

"John, what are you doing", Liz's father asked. John walked in holding a gun to Randy. Randy opened his eyes wide. "You did to me, dammit you Randy, you made me love you", John held the gun to Randy's chest. "John, Listen wait", BANG! Randy looked at the right and saw the glass shattered on the ground.

"You wouldn't shoot me John", Randy whispered. "Who said I wouldn't", he pointed the gun straight at Randy's head. "John you're my best friend my brother, my heart", Randy whispered. "SHUT UP", John shook the gun. Randy closed his eyes this wasn't happening. Liz brainwashed him. He couldn't do it anymore. Tears fell down his face as Randy just watched John. "It's over", John whispered walking out.


	5. He did What?

**A/N: WOW 4 freaking reviews on the last chapter.. I need more and you guys know it. Anyways I am putting Possessed on Hiatus right now. I want to work on this story since it's everyone is falling in love I am having fun as I write this by the way. I keep changing the whole story up.**

**Again I do not own Randy Orton Or John Cena but I do own their twitter accounts just kidding lol. I have been followed by both superstars though. And I have gotten 4 tweets from Randy. And now John is left to answer.. Also Other superstars are following too Check out my Profile to see who. **

**Also I have a poll up. Please vote I put you in the hands of my next story I decide to write I have started on all but I want to see which you guys do. SO VOTE VOTE Just like your Voting for Team CHERICHO…. WHICH THEY ARE KICKING ASS BY THE WAY**

**Damn this is a long Authors note lol.. Okay then I want to thanks everyone who has reviewed. This story is in suspense and will be throughout. Alright Again Ido not Hate Cena's wife. She is a good person in life SO Yeah. Now Onto the Story.**

Chapter 5

Randy's Point of View

I looked at the door, and stared at the plain white door I couldn't believe it, he was back again, that wasn't John Cena, that was his DID personality alter ego of a ass what was his name? Who cares? John was in trouble and I had to help him. I tried to get up but I felt pain in my side. Liz's parents held me back trying to put me back down and I did. All of a sudden my parents came in. "Randy", my mom nearly killed me by hugging me. I looked at my father and nodded my head and my mom. "He's back mom he's back", I put my hands in my face and let the tears fall down.

"Randy, we saw him, he didn't even say hi he just kept walking on like nothing was going on", Where did he go", Elaine asked. I shook my head at the thought. He wouldn't. Would he? I looked at Elizabeth's parents talking with mine. Would he bail Elizabeth out? "God Dammit", I screamed. My mom ran to me checking if I was okay. "Of course not mom, My fucking John is gone and missing he almost shot the fuck out of me you know", I said. "Son we'll find him okay you just need to calm down and relax we don't want your hurt anymore", Bob said as he and Elaine left to find John. I looked at Elizabeth's parents again. "Randy what are you not telling us", they asked me.

I had to tell them, it was now or never right. "John Cena is Not John Cena at times, he is how do I put this? Have you ever seen a soap opera like One life to Live or something along the lines of Split personalities like Jessica is Tess, or Vicki is Niki" I asked looking at their faces. "Randall are you telling us that this man is not John he's something along the lines of another person", I nodded my head. "So the man who is in love with our daughter is not John it's someone else. Again I just nodded my head. "Our daughter is in trouble", her father said. I shook my head no. "No, John wouldn't have that to happen, he never gets that dangerous unless he's forced", I looked around the room and looked up and prayed. "Please dear god I pray that you save John from everything if he doesn't want this then let him be safe", I closed my eyes and looked.

Back in the Jail Cell, "I knew you would come around baby", Elizabeth jumped in John's arms. He just nodded his head. "Baby I love you", he said kissing her. Then he put her down, had he done wrong? Did he really love Elizabeth? "What made you change your mind", she asked. John just shrugged his shoulders, and took a hold of Elizabeth's hand. "We are going to live as one baby, we will have a family together, Randy wasn't going to be in my life forever was he", John said giving his fiancée a kiss. John grabbed his head and fell to his knees. "What he fuck do you want", his alter ego looked at he good side of himself. "Let me out I need to get to Randy", he said.

"Sir the reason I fucking came out was because you couldn't handle it anymore I'm out to help your ass so shove it", the alter was going to walk back but the good side grabbed his arm. "Don't I need out I need to get to Randy I love him", John said. "My name is Juan", his alter said. "Juan", John said. "Yes Juan I have been Juan for like ever since I first came out you and Randy never mentioned it amigo", Juan said leaving. "Don't dammit Don't fuck up anything leave her", John said as Juan laughed leaving John there to cry. "John John, are you okay", Elizabeth asked. He just nodded his head and grabbed Liz. "Let's go cause some drama", Juan said taking her hand and leaving the jail.

"Did you find him", Randy asked. His parents shook their head. "John, John Please come back", he cried in his hands. Elaine grabbed her son and held him close. "He's going to be okay honey He's John Cena" Elaine just hugged her son. "No He's not John Cena, He's Juan Cena his alter fucking ego", Randy grabbed his pillow and threw it across the room. "Randall, We just got off the phone with Elizabeth, her and Juan/John are getting married next week and he bailed her out.", her father said. Randy face went lousy to just down straight frown to dead. "RANDY", Elaine grabbed her son who went into shock.

All the doctors and nurses kicked out his family and started working on Randy. "Clear", Beep Beep BEEEEEEEEE "Don't you dare Orton, Don't you fucking dare", the doctor yelled. Randy opened his eyes to a white room he was still in his hospital gown and looked around and saw him. "John", Randy yelled but no answer. "John", he yelled again. "Randy, Randy", John ran to him. "He's out again you need to fight him", Randy screamed. "Randy, I can't hear you, Randy I" "Clear", One shock and beep beep beep beep. All the doctors sighed in relief. "He's back with us good job guys we almost lost him", the doctor said. The doctors left the room leaving Randy by himself as he was coming to.

"I had him dammit I had him", John screamed at the top of his lungs. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to fight this Juan and get rid of him for good. He was tired of other people fighting for him, he had to do it himself. He was fucking Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena for godsakes. He was the Chain Gang Solider, The Cenation Leader, The Cen in Centon. Wait what? That was it. He needed to get to his Randy. He had to save himself from marrying that bitch. It was now coming to. He was going to save himself.


	6. War Has Begun Part 2

**Authors Note: Hello my fellow reviewers, how are you doing? I'm doing okay just okay yes I have been busy with work and some bitch at work as well. But that is over with I killed her not literally but I did choke the fuck out of her. Do Not Bully me Like it's something like I'm a kid again. I'm a grown ass woman. Anyways hope you guys are having a awesome week and awesome what ever the day is.**

**#2- Draft Draft Draft Fuck you WWE. We all got excited because Cena was drafted then Randy was drafted and we were thinking OMG they are together again. Then they screwed it up and sent Cena back to Raw. But I will not stop writing these two are my men and my couple for life. Woah, laugh out loud. **

**#3- Also I want you guys to go to and watch the exclusive video of Randy Orton after he got drafted he was excited he was all like John and I are 50/50 etc and John he is mine. Branded No one can have him. LOL. Also If you go watch when Randy got drafted watch John literally go crazy and say yeah in your faces Raw I just got Randy Orton. Epic**

**I Do not own John Cena or Randy Orton, Twitter anyone? Follow Me they do. Just look up fansofcenaton, others do too. Just look up. Now Onto the story.**

John walked into the arena the next day with Elizabeth in his arms, the other superstars were giving him looks and shaking their heads. He just laughed as did Elizabeth and they walked hand in hand into their locker room only to be met with a fist by Cody Rhodes. "You stupid son of a bitch", Cody pounded on him screaming and crying like a maniac. "Cody", Ted yelled at his boyfriend and ran and got John off him. "You hurt him you bitches", Elizabeth checked on John. Cody was not finished but Ted was too strong for him to do anything. "Stop Cody Stop", Ted held onto Cody long enough, but no budge. "Get the hell out", Elizabeth yelled. "No you bitch you shot my best friend", Cody yelled crying.

"Oh shut up he's fine and dandy", Elizabeth said helping John up. Ted looked into John's eyes and realized it wasn't John who he was seeing. "Juan", he whispered. Cody heard him and looked at Ted then back at John again. "You aren't", Ted slapped Cody's mouth shut and dragged him out of the locker room. "What the hell Ted", Cody said. "Elizabeth doesn't know about Juan", Ted said. Cody opened his mouth in shock, he smiled this was great. "Juan, Juan, that son of a bitch", Cody punched the wall then held his hand in pain. "You see what happens when you get angry", Ted said grabbing Cody's hand and kissing it. "We need to save John", Cody whispered. Ted nodded his head.

Back with Elizabeth and (Juan), "Honey you need to see the trainer your bleeding badly", Elizabeth said grabbing the towel and putting it on her fiancé nose. "I'm fine honey, just fine", he got up and went to the bathroom. He put his hands on the sink and looked into the mirror. "You are not fine, you can't handle this", John said on the other side of the mirror. Juan gritted his teeth. "Excuse me Mr. I can't handle shit as it gets tougher", Juan said to the mirror. John laughed. "You'll need me to come out I will fight you", John said. Juan just laughed. "We'll see", he smashed the mirror with his hands. "I will be John Cena and Juan Cena", Juan said. "Honey who are you talking to", Elizabeth said walking in. "Huh, Oh myself you know how I do that sometimes", he said walking up to her and grabbing her hands. "I still can't believe you chose me over Randy", she said kissing him lightly on the lips. "I didn't have to choose, you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with", Juan smiled and kissed back. His head started hurting again and he grabbed it. "God dammit John stop" Juan yelled grabbing his head. "John, are you okay", Elizabeth grabbed her fiancé but he held back. "Stay away from me you physco bitch", it was John now fighting with Juan. Elizabeth was confused out of her mind. "John, I'm here", Elizabeth tried to get to her fiancé but John pushed her back.

"Stay away you hurt him", he said. "John but you were happy when I did", she said. "That wasn't me Elizabeth you just met my alter ego", he said smiling. "Wait what", she yelled scared. John pushed himself onto her. "I was not John Cena that whole time I was Juan Cena, I guess the person who fell in love with you was Juan not me", he said clenching his fists. "HELP", Elizabeth screamed. Ted and Cody ran in the room to see John over Elizabeth ready to strike. "Juan", Ted yelled. "Guys it's me John I need to do this, this bitch hurt my best friend", he looked back at Elizabeth. "I don't fucking think so", Elizabeth screamed grabbing John and sticking him with a needle she had in her purse. John fell back slowly and looked to his left then back at Elizabeth. "Wh", he blacked out.

"John", Cody tried to run to his best friend but Elizabeth stopped him. "Listen to me you stupid bastards you come any closer I will kill him", she grabbed another needle from her purse and stuck it near his neck. "No Liz don't", Ted said grabbing Cody. "Move", she said. Ted and Cody stood there frozen. "I said Move", she moved the needle closer. Cody and Ted backed away from him. "We have to save him", Cody whispered. Ted nodded his head but how. Elizabeth went to John moving him slowly, no one was going to ruin this wedding not his friends, his family, not even her own family. She picked John up by the shirt and dragged him, he was heavy, but nothing was going to stop her. She stared at Cody and Ted they were in fear. She laughed to herself, she should have done this along time ago. "I can't believe I am winning", Elizabeth said still holding the needle to John. "You won't win Elizabeth we'll save John and you know it", Cody said letting go of Ted. She laughed out loud and heard a groan. She looked at John he was starting to move.

"Look who decided to wake up", she said. "Time to sleep again", she stuck the needle in his neck with more dosage this time. "Dammit Elizabeth leave him alone", Cody cried into Teddy's arms who just comforted him. "He's mine you guys he's all mine", she gave up on dragging him and laid down next to him kissing his cheek. "We'll be together", she said and grabbed his arm and put it around her. Cody threw up in disgust, his friend needed help he couldn't watch John do this. He had to get rid of Juan and Elizabeth before it was too late. "Ted come on", Cody whispered. Ted followed and they left the locker room. "What", Ted asked. "I am going to call Randy", he said grabbing his phone. Ted nodded his head, Cody had a idea but what?

Alright sorry guys this chapter was short. MORE DRAMA Love it Like it You know me I added some Rodiase in this. Please Review. I want at least 35 reviews to continue.


End file.
